Ranger's Apprentice II: Silens' Arctos
by MrShort
Summary: There is an assassin archer on the lose in Silens fief and Gale, Percy, Peter, and Hunter have to stop him.But there's a trap set and Hunter gets a surprise during the battle.Rated T just in case.Please Review and give as much advice as possible. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any it's characters.**

Chapter 1

Sometimes in life, you face a problem that seems impossible to do alone when you think about it. But when you actually face the problem you realize you could have done it all on your own.

Hunter Treaty, former apprentice of Gale, has just become a full-fledged Ranger. Gale was Crowley's apprentice back in the day. Gale has a salt and pepper colored beard and hair, that looked like it was cut by his own saxe knife. When Hunter lived with him during his apprenticeship he looked short and stubby without his doubled colored Ranger's cloak on.

Crowley has been the leader of the Ranger Corps for over one hundred years. He created the Corps, after he had been kidnaped by those damned Templars. He and his former apprentice Percy escaped right before they could have been executed by Assyrians. Hunter's grand-father, Will Treaty, killed the executioner to let them escape.

Hunter's been assigned to Feltgrove fief by King Duncan. He was to take the place of a Ranger who had retired after sixty years of service to the Corps. Feltgrove fief isn't as exciting as Redmont fief, but at least it had the occasional fake sorcerer that Hunter had to arrest. About half a dozen hovels were scattered around the area.

Today, a guest visited him, someone whom he knew well.

"Hunter! Over here, Hunter!" a voice yelled. Hunter turned around to see who it was. A knight in iron armor approached him with an urgent stride. He had a giant steel sword sheathed at his side and a shining shield on his back.

The knight pulled off his helmet and Hunter recognized him immediately. "Peter, how nice it is to see you!"

"Hunter, it's been three years since I've seen you hasn't it?"

Peter's usually neat hair was ragged like Hunter's. Peter towered over Hunter when he walked up to him.

"I have no idea," Hunter replied, "So why are you here?"

Peter rummaged through his side pouch, "Here, I have a letter for you from Gale."

"Let's take a look at this," Hunter said. He opened up the letter and read the letter aloud.

Dear Hunter,

Percy and I have been discussing about a problem in Silens fief. There are rumors that there is a man in the forest who comes out at night and murders people in their sleep. They call him Arctos. We sent Peter with you so he could lend you a hand on your mission. Make sure you rid this rumor of the fief and if it's not a rumor, message us immediately.

Good luck,

Gale

"Arctos?" Hunter said as he rolled up the letter.

"It means 'dark' in Latin," Peter explained. "The townspeople say they don't hear a thing in the night, not even a muffled cry. The body is only found when the sun rises over the horizon."

"We'll have to travel tomorrow at sunrise, it's already getting dark. Come on in, let's have some coffee," Hunter said.

Hunter poured Peter a fresh cup of coffee. They were seated inside Hunter's home. It was a small stone house, not very fancy, but enough to provide a decent living space. It was near the outskirts of Pacifica, one of Feltgrove's biggest towns.

"So what are we going to do about _Arctos_?" Peter asked curiously. "I don't know but we have to think of something." Hunter replied.

Hunter sensed how tired Peter must be from the ride here. "Let's get some rest and sleep on it. Okay?" Peter stared at his coffee, "Yeah, sure."

Hunter went to his room while Peter took the guestroom. The guest room was a relatively clean place. It wasn't as glamorous as the room he had at Redmont but it was good enough.

They woke up early that morning and had their usual cups of coffee. Then they discussed their predicament.

"I thought it overnight and thought we could ride into Silens fief and question the villagers," Peter said. "Seems simple enough," Hunter remarked.

"Okay, so we set of at noon," Peter said. Hunter thought over the idea and thought it seemed good. "Agreed."

"Let's just go check out this fief," Peter said. Hunter nodded. They saddled their horses, Tug and Kicker, and set off towards the fief. They traveled silently until they saw a farmer on the rode being beaten up by another man.

"Don't you think we should do something?" Peter asked. "I don't know he could have back-up." Hunter said. "It can't be that bad right?" Peter said. Peter approached the thief.

"Hey thief!" he looked up to see who was calling him, "let go of him, or I'll break you face."

Instantly, the thief took a bone whistle out of his pocket and blew into it. At first, Peter didn't know why he did it, but then he saw dozens of hooded figures come out of the forest next to the touched Tug with his heel and moved toward Peter.

"'It can't be that bad right?'" Hunter said mockingly at Peter.

Peter glared at him, then charged at their approachers. Peter pulled out his sword half-a-second too late. Then everything went pitch black.

4

**Short Chapter! Thanks for reading and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 2

"Ugh….," Hunter and Peter groaned. Once they came back to their senses, they found out they were upside-down.

"Where are we?" Peter asked Hunter. "Well we're obviously upside-down." Hunter said.

"I know that. I meant where we are, upside down," Peter said angrily. "I think we're in the forest they came from." Hunter remarked.

"So, how do we get down?" Peter asked. "Well, I would know, but the genius here who got us tied up should tell us that," Hunter said sarcastically.

"Well sorry, for not being extremely precautious like you, Rangers." Peter argued. "Well, if it wasn't for your stupidity we wouldn't be here!" Hunter yelled.

Then there was a small sound.

"Did you here that?" Hunter said. "Hear what?" Peter replied. "Those ruffle of leaves." Hunter said.

Then suddenly a grayed shafted arrow shot through the air like a bolt of lightning. Peter and Hunter tumbled to the ground as the arrowhead cut the rope and let them free.

"I knew you guys would mess things up," a shadowy figure said. "Thanks Gale," Hunter said. "Couldn't you have warned us before you shot us down?" Peter complained.

Gale glared at Peter and said, "At least I didn't leave you to die," he turned to Hunter, "Hunter, nice job on hearing me." Hunter nodded in thanks.

"So what's new guys?" Percy said. "Ah! Don't do that Percy." Peter said while the other Rangers laughed.

"I am a master of unseen and unheard movement," Percy said. They continued on their path to Silens fief.

They rode with their short Ranger horses and Peter's one battle horse and discussed their plans for Silens fief.

"So you're just going to saunter in there and kill Arctos?" Gale asked. "That was his plan," Hunter jerked a thumb at Peter. Peter smiled in embarrassment, "not mine."

"My idea was to sneak into the fief and go into the forest and investigate," Hunter said. "Why are all of your plans always so complicated?" Gale said. "That's what I said!" Peter told him. Hunter glared at both of them.

Percy interrupted, "Well, we could just walk in rent some rooms at the inn and go into the forest at night to investigate." "No, too simple," Hunter said. "Everything is too simple for you isn't it!" Peter yelled.

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

We rode our horses into the village silently, and rented some rooms at the inn and put their horses at the stable.

The next morning they went down to the breakfast cella, and had some coffee.

"So what are we going to do?" Gale asked the others. "Well, we know that we have to go into the forest at, night protect the villagers from Arctos, ad figure out who is behind this." Percy said.

"So we go tonight, perfect," Hunter said. "The plan's been set. We all meet there at midnight." Gale said.

They all rested for most of the day for they knew how long they would be in the forest. Percy was done with his preparations early and decided he was going to see Hunter.

He opened the door of Hunter's room slowly and walked in. Hunter was sitting on his bed, reading a letter.

Dear Hunter,

I've missed you for a while now. I wish you could come back to Redmont fief. When you come back I need to discuss something with you, Thank you.

Love, Bailey

Hunter smiled at the fact that she added _love _in the letter.

"I see you have a lover." Percy said surprising Hunter. "Wow! Seriously, you shouldn't do that." Hunter exclaimed.

"So who's this 'Bailey' I've read about." Percy said. "She's just a friend from the ward." Hunter replied. "Seems like you two are close." Percy noted.

"We were, until I became a Ranger" Hunter said. "Do you have regrets of becoming a Ranger?" Percy asked. "Of course not!" Hunter said hastily. "I mean, a little."

Hunter remembered the time he was apprenticed by Gale. He was riding Tug behind a galloping Abelard. They were chasing Connor Pearmen, a world renowned thief, he had just robbed a young apprentice and that had crossed the line. The apprentice, Collin, had also got on his horse and started to chase Connor also.

Gale realized that Abelard was starting to get tired so then he stopped and said, "Oh fuck this." He got his bow, strung an arrow on it and pulled back, all the way to his cheek and in one fluent movement let go of the arrow. The arrow shot through the air and hit him straight in the back.

Connor's lifeless body fell to the ground and lied there dead. Gale and the two apprentices trotted up to the body.

"I thought Rangers were supposed to solve things in the most non-violent ways possible?" Collin asked the short, stubby Ranger.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary Ranger," Gale replied.

Percy looked at Hunter who seemed to be having a flashback. Percy nodded to himself. He remembered the time when he too, had to give up his love life to become a Ranger.

It was a nice, windy fall when he was sitting with his master Gale, when Will walked in and recited the Ranger speech and made him sign the piece of parchment with other details about becoming a full-fledged Ranger.

He remembered when he asked Hunter's grandfather, "Wait, that's it? No ceremony? Nothing?"

"Oh, right. Um . . . Where is it? Oh yes! I believe I heard something drop outside. Percy, can you get it please?" Will said.

He went outside like Will told him to and when he opened the door everyone cheered for him. "Congratulations!" he heard everyone say.

All of his fellow Rangers came and embraced him. His family members ran up to him. Baron Arald ran to him embraced him in a great bear hug.

So, on their way to the forest, Percy and Hunter met an impatient Gale there with Peter. "Finally you two, what were you two doing. Hair and make-up?" Gale joked with a serious look on his face. Hunter and Percy knew when Gale was joking or not because they've known and lived with him their entire lives.

"Let's just go inside, Gale." Percy said.

They left their horses there as they went inside. Peter had to tie Kicker to a tree, while the others just dropped their reins because they knew their horses would sit there like a stone and buck anyone who tried to ride them.

The forest was so dark they could barely see anything. Peter had to be in the middle in case he lost the Rangers in the dark.

"Peter, watch where you step you're breaking dozens of twigs." Hunter said. "Sorry." Hunter flinched again. He didn't know how the other two could stand it. Every time Peter stepped it sounded like a forest falling down.

They all traveled silently, except Peter of course. Then they approached a fork in the road.

"Apparently, they don't want us in here," Peter said looking at the troll skull on a stick. Beside it there was a sign that pointed right and one that pointed left.

The right side said, "WARNING! KEEP OUT!" with a skull with cross-bones. The left one said, "SLEEPY MEDOW".

Hunter walked in first, then Gale, then Peter, and then Percy. After following the path made they came to a dead end filled with vines.

"Oh well, we tried." Peter said. Gale took him but the collar of his armor. "You are not going anywhere. These vines are fake." He pulled out his saxe knife from his double scabbard and started cutting away at the fake vines. The more Gale cut, the more light came through.

"It's a village." Hunter said in awe. They all looked at the village filled with warriors, archers and families.

The villagers instinctively looked at the strangers and started to pull out their weapons. Then, a small man in a cloak and hat with a staff on his back came out running saying, "Stop, don't harm them."

All the people in the village lowered their weapons following the man's orders. He stopped and pointed at Hunter, "You're Will Treaty's grandson aren't you?" Hunter nodded his head quickly.

"I'm Malcolm. I assisted him in the Siege of Macindaw." The short man said. "I've heard about that. When an evil sorcerer, killed the king then his heir took his place but became ill in the process. Then a Ranger saved the kingdom and restored the king's authority." Gale said. "Close, but not exact," Malcolm said, "But we have no time for stories. Come to my cabin."

They traveled through the village to a big cabin, with a medical room, two guest rooms, a kitchen, and a few other rooms.

"Jordan, go get some more coffee beans before these people drink all of my coffee," Malcolm called to his servant. Malcolm knew how much Rangers liked to drink coffee and he was sure that the taller one did too.

The four travelers took the coffee from a tray and studied the short man. He had white, gray hair and a beard with purple robes and a purple hat to match. He had something wrapped in linen that looked like a staff on his back.

Gale sensed the awkward silence and felt he needed to start a conversation.

"Malcolm, in the story you lived in the forest near Macindaw. So, why aren't you there now?" Gale asked the stubby man. "Yes, somehow word got out that I was actually a healer and people started to raid my house for health." Malcolm said, "So, I moved here for a more peaceful, and serene home."

The Ranger nodded to himself several times.

"So, when's breakfast?" Peter asked hopefully because he was starving, but hid it very well.

"Peter, you're just like Horace. Don't ever change," Malcolm said. Peter nodded at the compliment knowing that his grandfather, Horace who was always ready for a meal, like himself.

"Malcolm, have you heard of this Arctos?" Hunter asked. "Yes, I know of this rumor." Malcolm replied. "Well, we're currently on a mission to . . ." Hunter hesitated, thinking of the right words to say, "get rid of him," Hunter finally said. "Of course, I'd be happy to help," replied Malcolm.

"It seems that you all need some rest. I'll send a man to go get your horses and set up your tents." Malcolm offered. "No!" the three Rangers yelled because they knew their horses would refuse to go. Malcolm looked at Peter for a reply. Peter just shrugged in return.

Later, the three Rangers were sent with another man to get their horses. They woke up near noon and they set off to ask the villagers about Arctos.

"Sir, do you have any information about Arctos?" Hunter whispered to a man. "All I know is that he likes to come out a few hours before first light," the man said. "Thank you, sir."

For the rest of the day they all went around asking villagers what they knew about Arctos. The only information they found out was that he liked to come out before first light, he had a blade similar to a saxe knife, and had a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"It seems that this man is an assassin archer," Gale said. The others nodded in agreement. Hopefully, Peter thought he doesn't possess the skills equal to a Ranger or worse, better.

Gale looked at the ground as if it had the answer to their problem.

Percy, after a long period of quietness, started drawing a map and explaining it. "We'll all travel through the forest here," and pointed to a point on the map. "Then we'll split up with Peter pared up with Gale. While, Hunter takes that path and I take this path. When one of us finds Arctos we'll chase him where all our roads are parallel together," he pointed at the map again.

"Sounds like a plan," Peter said. "We'll leave at last light tonight." The others nodded in agreement. Then they set off for Malcolm's village, where they would rest until last light.

**Longer than last time, but still seems great. Thanks for reading and review! Bless your you sneezed this chapter bless you. Peace off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

"So here we are," said Hunter.

"Okay, Gale and Peter, you go over there," and pointed to the left, "Hunter, you go over there," and pointed to the right, "and I'll go over here," and pointed in the middle.

Hunter moved silently through the empty path with Tug. He kept his face hidden with his cowl and himself hidden with his mottled cloak. He looked around to see if anyone was near. He still remembered the advice that Gale said. _If they're not expecting someone, then they'll never expect you._

Hunter rode Tug silently in the darkness of the forest. He kept his eyes unmoving while he looked for any movement in the forest. Then, while he was looking for someone he saw the slightest move and that was just all that had needed to be seen.

The dark figure realized that he had been spotted and started sprinted away. Hunter rode after him like a wolf on a deer.

Gale and Peter rode on through the forest silently. Gale had been thinking deeply about what they were going to do to Arctos when they captured him.

"Gale, what do you Rangers do at Ranger Gatherings?" Peter asked. Gale looked at him with a serious look.

"That's classified," Gale said with a stern look on his face. "Oh yeah, right, right," Peter remembered how mysterious Rangers were. Then there was a ruffle of leaves nearby. Then a noise that sounded like hooves of a horse. It got closer, and closer, and then so close it was like a horse was just by him.

Suddenly, a horse passed him then another that looked a lot like Tug. Then he realized that it was Tug!

Gale and Peter turned and galloped after Hunter and Percy who had just joined them. Their Ranger horses outran Peter's battle horse quickly but Gale slowed Abelard to make sure Peter didn't get lost.

Hunter and Percy were slowly progressing toward Arctos. They could both see that Arctos' horse was becoming tired. Ranger's horses were different. They had more endurance, strength, and speed than a normal horse.

"Percy, hold Tug's reins and keep him steady," Hunter said. Percy took Tug's reins. Then, Hunter stood on his saddle, rode up to Arctos, and tackled him out of his saddle.

Arctos groaned from the impact of Hunter and the ground. His cowl hid his face from the world. Hunter rolled off of him and rubbed his shoulder from the impact.

Percy, Gale, and Peter rode up to them, helped Hunter up and propped Arctos on a tree.

"Now let's see who _Arctos_ is," Peter said. Peter pulled back the hood on Arctos' cloak.

"Jimmy!" Peter yelled in surprise while the three Rangers looked at the man with curiosity. "Wait, who's Jimmy?" Hunter asked Peter. "He was a kid in battle school that Sir Henry didn't say was ready for knighthood," Peter nodded as if he was checking to see if his information was correct. "So, he quit battle school and ran away," Peter finished.

Jimmy laid there half-conscious groaning. Hunter took out his striker, a metal bar with two weights on each end that will knock out an enemy almost instantly.

"Let's knock this guy out completely now," Hunter said and struck Jimmy behind the ear making him fully unconscious.

They rode back to Malcolm's village silently while Jimmy's lifeless body lay on his horses back. When they got to the village they found Malcolm and dropped him in front of Malcolm.

"So, I didn't have to do anything," Malcolm said. Malcolm called to one of the warriors here. He was a little taller than Peter, heavily built and had flowing blonde hair. He had a full set of iron armor and a two-handed great sword on his back.

"This is Jonathon, he is my warrior assistant. He helps me with any heavy things," he said then directed himself toward Jonathon, "Jonathon, go get a long wooden pole with a bucket of water and a small plate of food. Then go and get the man, strip him of his clothes, and tie him to the pole."

Malcolm turned to face the four tired travelers.

"Let's get some rest and check on him in the morning," Malcolm said. The others nodded in agreement.

They all walked to the four small tents, Peter's was slightly larger because of his size. They all camped around a campfire and brewed some coffee.

"So, what are going to do with him?" asked Hunter. "We'll have to think of something by tomorrow because we have to report back to King Duncan tomorrow," Gale said while taking small sip from his coffee.

After their coffee they went to sleep and woke up at first light the next morning. They hugged Malcolm and said goodbye to everyone.

"Wait, what about him?" Malcolm pointed at Jimmy who was just coming to his senses. "Keep him as a present," Peter smiled.

Then disaster struck. A great pillar of fire came raining down on the village. Malcolm instantly pulled of the linen wrapped staff from his back, unwrapped it, and used a force field spell to protect the village.

A dark figure was standing upon a dragon! The figure called out to the trees and more figures jumped out of the trees. The bandits looked a lot like Jimmy with their armor.

"You have done well, Arctos apprentices," Jimmy said, and then he took his last breath and died. Everyone looked at the dead man. These must be all the people he's trained Malcolm thought. Unfortunately, he became distracted from his spell and was sent flying.

"Malcolm!" Jonathon yelled. He ran towards his father and shielded him with his shield. He looked at the nearly dead man.

Malcolm's eyes fluttered open. "Jonathon, I want you to follow in Peter's footsteps and keep this village alive." Jonathon nodded quickly. Then, in his hands, Malcolm took his last breath and died. Jonathon sobbed a loud sob.

Peter was slashing and cutting at the bandits and parried all of the attacks coming at him. Hunter was shooting arrows at on coming attackers wounding them. He remembered what Gale told him a few years back. _Wound attackers, then two men will be out of the battle. The first man because they're wounded. The second to help the wounded._

Hunter shot all who approached him. He even shot the ones who were trying to help the wounded. Gale was shooting all the horsemen who were coming. Percy was running to help the villagers escape.

Hunter reached to his back to get an arrow and ended up finding nothing. He threw his bow down and his quiver and pulled out his saxe knife and his throwing knife from his double scabbard.

He ran towards a small cabin and started to climb it. He searched for the right footholds and climbed up and ran on the roof. He reached the edge and jumped and sank his two knives into the dragon's long and scaly neck. The dragon screamed in pain. The bandit riding the dragon spun towards the short Ranger.

He immediately pulled out two short daggers and ran towards Hunter. Hunter quickly pulled himself up on the dragon and fought the bandit.

He was very skilled in knife fighting. He parried all of Hunter's attacks, but Hunter to his. After about five minutes of fighting he disarmed the bandit and stood over him in triumph.

Then, suddenly he took an arrow from his quiver and stab Hunter with it. Hunter yelled in agony and fell of the dragon. Fortunately, he reacted in time and grabbed the dragon's wing and made him steer left.

Hunter climbed back up with a limp. He ran towards the bandit while the cloaked figure pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow and shot it. The arrow struck Hunter in the arm. Hunter got up slowly and ran toward the enemy. The bandit nocked an arrow and pulled back the string. Hunter, with his keen earing heard two bows being drawn, then realized what was going to happen.

Hunter ducked as fast as he could and one he got back up he found an arrow through their little bandit friend. Hunter nodded and smiled at Gale and he smiled back. Hunter then came to his senses and took the dragon's reins or ropes. He steered it out of the way of Malcolm's cabin and straight into the ground.

Hunter woke up looking at warriors fighting bandits and archers shooting other archers.

"Come on!" Peter yelled in his ear as he helped him up. They ran toward Malcolm's cabin. They ran into the basement of the cabin and found an armory.

Peter tossed Hunter a lance.

"I've seen how good you are with a lance," Peter nodded. Hunter nodded back at the compliment.

Hunter, Peter, and some other warriors ran out and charged at the bandits. Hunter stabbed a bandit and then swung at another. Peter threw his lance into someone, picked up a mace and slammed it into another bandit's face.

Gale and Percy were holding up well and Jonathon was going completely berserk on them from rage. Jonathon screamed and knocked a bandit out, then took another's sword and stabbed him in the back.

There were a lot wounded or dead. There were medics on the field being protected by a group of warriors and archers.

While Hunter was fighting, he looked at a child. Lost and forgotten by his family. Hunter suddenly had a flashback.

It was back when he apprenticed by Gale. He was in the woods on a mission. He, Gale, and Percy split up to warn different towns about the Gwaorians. He was traveling through the forest when a wild boar started to charge at him. He took out his bow and quickly pulled out an arrow. Out of his panic he fumbled with the arrow trying to get it on the string. He dropped the arrow and knew he would be dead in a few seconds. He fell off Tug who panicked too and ran.

The boar charged at him, his life flashed in his eyes then when he came back to the situation the boar got shot by an arrow. It was razor sharp and the shaft was grey. Gale hurried to get cradle a scared Hunter in his arms. Gale later chased Tug down and gave him back to Hunter.

Hunter instantly ran for the child and picked him up. He ran with the child jumping over bodies and dodging attacks. He ran into Malcolm's old cabin, now Jonathon's.

He ran in and told a man, "Keep him safe until I come back."

He ran outside and picked up his lance again. He blocked an overhead cut and stabbed him in the chest. He spun around and broke of the tip of the lance. The broken lance was conveniently broken into a sharp stake. He turned around and cut another bandit.

The battle ended with several injuries, wounds, and some deaths. Hunter after the battle, hurried to Jonathon's cabin to check on the child he found. He found him sitting on a bench crying in the medical room.

"Hey, kid," Hunter sat down with the small child. He looked up at Hunter. His eyes were blood shot red and tears were streaming down his face.

"Thank you for saving me sir," he finally choked out.

"No problem, it's what I do for my job," Hunter said. He thought about this over and over every night and then he finally confessed it. "Um . . . Would you like to join me?"

The child looked up. He was wondering what he meant. He cocked his head sideways like a little dog.

"I want you to join me saving people. I'll train you," Hunter explained. The child nodded quickly. "Great! I need to ask your parents if it's okay though. Where are your parents?" Hunter asked him. The child pointed to two body bags.

Hunter looked down sadly and then he looked at the child.

"Here," Hunter gave him his Ranger cloak. "I'll take you as my son. So what's your name?"

"Aaron Rummel, sir," Aaron said.

"You don't have to call me sir. Call me Hunter please," Aaron walked with Hunter as they approached Percy and Gale.

"Looks like you have a follower," Percy said. The tall Ranger chuckled and crouched down to meet the little fellow. "Hey, what's your name?"

"It's Aaron," Hunter replied for him. "I've adopted him and mad him my apprentice."

"Don't you think he should grow a little more before he wields a bow?" Gale asked. Gale inspected the kid. He looked to be around eleven or twelve.

"He'll be fine," said Hunter. Peter just came out of the cabin and started to walk towards the group.

"Hullo, guys," He looked at the new person in the group. He was shorter than Gale. He had brown shaggy hair like Hunter. His blue eyes reflected his and he was skinny like Percy.

"Hullo, Peter. Meet my new son and apprentice, Aaron," Hunter said. At the sound of son, Peter's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious, right? You're only twenty two years old. I doubt you can raise this guy," He stepped closer toward Aaron to get a closer look.

"Good luck with Hunter," He said to Aaron. Aaron chuckled. "See, he already likes me,"

Hunter waved the insult aside. They mounted there horses while Hunter helped Aaron on one of his own.

"When we get back to Redmont, Old Bob is going to have to get you another horse," Hunter smiled. He remembered the time he got Tug.

It was a cool, windy fall. Gale had made him run all the way to Old Bob shack while he rode his horse Abelard. He arrived at the shack to find Old Bob and his master chatting.

"Hunter! Are you excited to pick a horse?" Old Bob walked up to Hunter and patted his back.

"I'm just excited for water right now," Hunter breathed out.

"A funny one you have here,"

"And an annoying one too," Gale said grimly. Old Bob chuckled.

Hunter looked around and his eyes found a grey, shaggy horse. It was stocky and strong. It looked like it could go faster light.

Hunter pointed at the grey horse, "I want that one,"

"The give a try," Gale said with a sly smile. Hunter looked suspiciously at Gale and walked toward the horse. He mounted the horse and felt a small grunt from it and then when Hunter tried to make it move. It bucked him off!

He landed on the ground flat on his back. Old Bob and Gale laughed until they cried. Hunter groaned and looked at the horse in disgust. He horse grunted as if it was trying to talk. _No one tries to ride me unless they have the magic words. _Hunter looked at Old Bob for an explanation.

"This boy is Tug. He's a Ranger horse," Old Bob chuckled. "It can only be ridden by a person who says, 'Do you mind?' Old Bob held his hand out for Hunter to try again.

Hunter walked up to Tug and whispered into his ear, "Do you mind?" The grey horse tossed its head as if sayings_ Sure, get on._ Hunter smiled and looked back at Gale. Gale nodded and Hunter got on him.

Hunter kicked him and instantly felt Tug's acceleration. Tug ran onto what like forever. Suddenly, Tug stopped to a halt and turned around heading back towards Old Bob's shack. When they got there, Old Bob was smiling and eating an apple. Hunter got down from Tug smiling with his hair blown back.

"It looks like he likes you," Old Bob said. "Here, feed him an apple," Old Bob tossed him and apple and Tug obediently chewed.

"Lucky, we have no apples at my cabin so you can't spoil him," Gale said. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Old Bob but we have to leave."

"Come back anytime," Old Bob smiled and winked at Hunter. Hunter smiled back and took Tug's reins and rode off with Gale and Abelard.

Hunter came back to the real world and found himself facing Redmont fief. The place where he grew up in the ward and was apprenticed by Gale.

He faced Aaron, "This is where you'll be training."

Aaron looked around and saw the big castle in the background. He saw people running around doing errands. He saw children playing in the streets. Gale left to his cabin, Percy left a while ago to his fief, and Peter rode towards the castle, where he lived.

"Where are we living?" Aaron asked his father. Hunter smiled at him and rode towards a small cabin.

"Here," Hunter pointed at the cabin. "Your room can be the guestroom from now on." Aaron got off his horse and went inside the house. It was small, but organized and neat. In the kitchen he found a cabin full of coffee beans and he found some meat too. He walked to the room he was going to live in and was pleased with the results.

Hunter stood by the door way and smiled.

"Well, we should get some rest. We've got a big day tomorrow," Hunter said. Aaron smiled back, unpacked and went to sleep. Hunter went into his room and lay down on his bed. He thought what having an apprentice would be like.

A lot of teaching and advice, he would have to get his new apprentice a recurve bow and specially made Ranger arrows. Then they would have to get targets and shoot them. And then after that he would have to pick his own horse.

Having an apprentice, Hunter thought, is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

Then Hunter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**HE HAS A SON! Thanks for reading guys! And Review! It's just down there. You know you want to click it. Peace Off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4

Aaron was having the dream of his life. Hunter and he just saved the entire country of Araluen from a dragon, like the one at Silens. He was being praised for his service to the country. Suddenly, cold ice water was poured on him.

"What was that for?" Aaron yelled at his new father.

"Hey, that's how I was woken up on my first day. Of course I never made that mistake ever again," Hunter said. "Well, from now on you will wake up before first light, make us coffee, make breakfast, and if I'm still not awake you go out and practice your archery."

"But, I don't have a bow,"

"Exactly, that's why after we drink our coffee and eat, we'll be picking it up," Hunter remarked.

"But I don't drink coffee," Aaron retaliated.

Hunter shoved a mug of coffee towards him, "Now you do."

Aaron sighed and took the mug. His eyes popped wide open as he tasted the coffee. Hunter leaned against the door frame and looked at Aaron.

"I love it! What did you add?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Honey," Hunter said. Aaron put down the finished mug. "Let's go pick up your weapons."

Hunter saddled Tug.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Aaron asked.

"You are running," Hunter said.

Aaron's jaw dropped. He now regretted becoming Hunter's apprentice. I should hurry and run, Aaron thought. When he came back to the world he found that Hunter had already left. Aaron shaking his head started running to the blacksmith.

When Aaron arrived he found Hunter cross armed standing next to Tug. The grey, shaggy horse nickered as is saying _You're really late. I'm not even sure it's still morning._

Aaron walked up to Hunter who pointed to the blacksmith. Aaron walked up to the blacksmith and took what looked to be staff wrapped in linen and the quiver full of razor sharp, grey shafted arrows.

Aaron unwrapped the staff and found it was a bow. Luckily he's handled a bow before so he knows how to string one.

Quickly, he settled the bow in front of his left ankle and behind his right calf. Using his back muscles, he bent the bow and slid the string up into the notch at the end. Aaron tested the draw weight and took an arrow from the quiver. He found a branch and quickly nocked the arrow, pulled the arrow to his cheek and shot.

The arrow flew and shattered the branch into pieces. Hunter and the blacksmith looked at the archer and smiled. The blacksmith then handed Aaron two knives in a double scabbard.

"Here is your throwing knife," he pointed to the shorter knife. It had a thick, heavy grip made of a series of leather discs set one above the other. There was a brass crosspiece between the hilt and the blade and it was perfectly balanced. The top of the knife was heavy and it was skinny at the hilt, getting thicker and thicker until it narrows at the end.

He pointed at the larger knife.

"This is your saxe knife." Aaron raised one eyebrow and looked at Hunter for an explanation.

"A saxe knife is a large Skandian tool that was originally the sea ax by the Skandians. Over the years the two words formed the term saxe. It's both a weapon and a tool," Hunter explained.

Aaron looked at both knives with satisfaction. The blacksmith slid another weapon toward Aaron.

"These are strikers," The blacksmith said. "At the middle is brass tube, long enough to fit in the wearer's hand, and on either side is a brass ball, used to strike at an enemy, or used to throw at an enemy, stunning him. For now, I recommend you throw them at short distances," the blacksmith smiled at Aaron.

"Now off to the tailor," Hunter said. The blacksmith nodded at Hunter and wished Aaron good luck.

When they got to the tailor they found him holding a mottled cloak. It was grey, brown, and green. Hunter took the cloak from the tailor and gave it to Aaron.

"It will protect you from the weather and will make you virtually invisible," Hunter said. Aaron put on the cloak and inspected it. It had a hood that hid his face well. The length of the cloak was a little bit long, but he would grow into it.

"This is going to be the hard part, for you. We're going to Old Bob's shack to get you your horse," Hunter smiled. Aaron didn't know where Old Bob's shack but from the description Hunter gave him he was sure it was far away.

Aaron pulled on his hood and started running after Hunter. Aaron found Hunter with Old Bob. He was big and had a bushy mustache. Aaron walked up to the shack exhausted.

"Look who rested and well," Hunter joked. Old Bob chuckled.

"So, you must be Aaron. I've heard you like to run," Old Bob chuckled at his own joke. "Let's get you a horse and get you going."

Aaron looked around and found a white, kind of stocky horse. He looked like Hunter's Tug except white. He looked like a fast horse and strong.

"I'll take that one," Aaron said and nodded at the white horse.

"Good choice. That's Bellerophon. He's a blood relative of Tug, here," He pointed at Hunter's horse. Aaron smiled in satisfaction. It would be nice to have a horse like Tug, thought Aaron.

Aaron walked toward Bellerophon.

"Hey, Bellerophon," he patted him. He tried to get on Bellerophon but before he could even sit on him he was bucked off. Hunter and Old Bob laughed.

"That ever gets old," said Old Bob as he tried to sustain his laughter. Aaron glared at them both.

Old Bob finally stopped laughing, "To ride this one you need to say 'May I?'" Aaron muttered something that no one could hear.

Aaron walked up to Bellerophon and whispered into his wear, "May I?" Bellerophon replied instantly by tossing his head back as if saying _Get on little boy._

Aaron got on Bellerophon and he ran through the forest with lightning speed. He dodged trees as he went and jumped over logs like they were branches. Bellerophon stopped to a halt, turned around, and started speeding back towards Old Bob's shack. They got back to find Old Bob smiling at Aaron.

Aaron slowed Bellerophon to a canter. Hunter walked up to Old Bob and asked him a question

"Old Bob, I'd hate to intrude but it's kind of late and if you don't mind could we stay with you for the night?"

"That would be great to have someone to visit once in a while. I swear I spend so much time with the horses I'm becoming one," Old Bob took an apple and tossed it to Aaron, "Bellerophon's been good today Aaron. Here feed him an apple." Old Bob took an apple himself and started chewing it like Bellerophon.

The next morning Old Bob woke up to find Hunter and Aaron riding of into the sunrise. He shook his head and thought how mysterious Rangers were.

Hunter entered his cabin with a small case.

"Aaron, I would like to present to you," Hunter opened the small case, "the bronze oak leaf." Aaron took the chain and looked at it in awe. He put the chain around his neck and instantly felt a special feeling.

Hunter smiled at Aaron.

"Well, you should be outside shooting your targets."

Aaron took his bow and his quiver and walked outside to shoot his targets. He went to the back of the house and started picking random targets to shoot. He started with the one-hundred meter target, then the one-hundred fifty, then the fifty.

He continued to mix up the targets as he shot. When all twenty-four of his arrows were gone he went to get his arrows back. He shot two more rounds and started throwing knife practice. Afterwards Hunter and he started to do some knife training.

"Aaron I'm going to teach you the double knife defense. It will help you block a sword stroke with only two knives. It involves crossing the blades and locking the hilts, forming an X. One can 'catch' the sword in the V of the two blades and effectively neutralize the blow. It's most often used by Rangers to fight close-combat with a swordsman," Hunter explained. "And it's ineffective with axe men."

Hunter took a sword that was leaning against the house. He nodded at Aaron to be ready. He did an overhead cut and Aaron blocked it perfectly with his two weapons.

"Good for the first time. Now this time, use the right weapons," Hunter said. Aaron flushed as he looked at his two dented strikers. He pulled out his throwing knife and saxe knife and looked at the shining blades. He nodded at his mentor to start again.

Hunter did another overhead cut and Aaron blocked the stroke with ease. For the rest of the day they practiced it, with side cuts, uppercuts, and overhead cuts. When they were finished they were exhausted and went inside.

"You should go wash up before dinner," Hunter said panting. Aaron nodded and went to his room. He washed his face and pulled of his cloak to wash it. He bathed and then took his cloak outside to dry.

He went into the small dining room to find rice and fish in bowls with fresh, steaming coffee. Aaron now addicted to coffee, moved toward the table and ate his bowl of rice. After eating, Aaron had to clean the table, wash the dishes and dry them. He also had to get the clothes from the hanger outside.

When he was done with his afternoon chores he found Hunter in his chair reading. He snuck behind Hunter and saw the official Araluen insignia.

"What's that?" Aaron couldn't help saying. Instantly, Hunter turned around.

"It's confidential," Hunter replied. Aaron nodded in understanding. "You should go get some rest. We're going to the Ranger Gathering tomorrow and I heard there was something special happening," Hunter smiled slyly as Aaron went to his room.

Aaron lied on his bed wondering what was special happening tomorrow. Maybe, they were going to have to fight of Skandians, or even Gwaorians! He thought about all the possibilities and fell asleep thinking of them.

In the morning, Hunter and Aaron had their daily coffee and breakfast. They traveled silently until they reached a fork in the road.

"Aaron, I want you to climb those trees. Percy and Gale, my friends, always try to surprise me and stuff when I come to these. When they _scare_ me I want you to shoot an arrow between the two to scare them," Aaron nodded understanding the plan.

Aaron got off Bellerophon, "Hey boy, I need you to go hide behind that big rock. We are going to surprise Percy and Gale." Bellerophon nickered _Sure, let's go scare these noobs!_ Aaron sometimes thought if he was translating Bellerophon words correctly. Oh well, he thought, I'll just have to wait and see.

Aaron found a nice medium sized tree he could hide in. He climbed to a fork in the tree and hid there. Conveniently, there were leaves he could hide behind. Hunter traveled forward to the right path in the fork. Aaron looked around and found a bush move. Aaron looked closer and found a shadowy figure with a cloak moving toward Hunter. That must be Percy, he thought. He looked farther to his left and found another one. He was shorter and stockier than Percy but he was still good at moving unseen.

Hunter stopped on Tug and smiled but his cowl hid it.

"Boo!" Percy and Gale said simultaneously. Hunter turned around in his horse and smiled at his two friends.

"Oh, you got me. But you have forgotten something else," Hunter nodded to the trees and instantly, a grey shafted arrow flew through the sky and hit the ground with great force. Percy and Gale jumped back in shock as Hunter stood there smiling, trying to conceal his laughter.

"You two have obviously forgot about my new apprentice, Aaron," Hunter said. He nodded again to the trees and Aaron jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Aaron, nice to see you again," Percy said. The tall Ranger ruffled Aaron's hair. Gale looked at the young apprentice with satisfaction.

"You've picked a nice one," Gale nodded. Hunter smiled at the complement. The four Rangers rode toward the Ranger Gathering. When they were about to enter the camp Aaron looked around and found a short bearded man on a post, with binoculars looking for newcomers. He had sandy hair, with his hair combed neatly back.

The four Rangers went to set up their camps and went around greeting other Rangers. Hunter greeted old friends and greeted their apprentices. Aaron greeted everyone he met. While Hunter and Gale were talking, he found the sandy haired man again. Sneaking, trying to scare people.

"Hey guys!" he said as he surprised Gale. Gale jumped and face palmed himself.

"I should really start being more aware when you're around," Gale said as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Well who's this little scamp," he said looking at Aaron.

"Hi, I'm Aaron, son and apprentice of Hunter," the short bearded man looked at Hunter surprised. "Son," he repeated. Hunter nodded. The bearded man nodded taking all of it in.

"So, um . . . Hi, I'm Calvin. I'm Ranger Commandant," Calvin shook Aaron's hand. He had a firm grip and his hands were very dry. "Well, I've got to go make my speech. I'll catch up with you all later." Calvin left and went to the podium on the small stage in the front of the camp.

"Hullo fellow Rangers, this Ranger Gathering is going to be special. But before we get to that we have to assign Ranger's to their new fiefs. Because Hunter has an apprentice he will move to Redmont and Nick will take Hunter's place. That is all for now. Now, to the important event of the day, our newest addition, The Ranger Gathering Games!" Calvin said. Everyone raised their hands in approval. People whistled and people yelled.

Calvin raised his hands to calm the crowd down.

"Now we will split up into four different teams. Each team will be evenly separated into apprentices and full-fledged Rangers. Now we will draw for teams tonight and we'll gather tomorrow to discuss plan and then the next day we'll battle. We'll have chest plates and shin guards and wrist guards. We'll also have helmet to protect our faces. The armor will be hard enough for knives to cut but not kill. Once, you are hit you are automatically out. The team captains will be Gale, Percy, Hunter and me. Now, let's draw!" Calvin yelled as he picked a piece of parchment from a big case.

"Ranger apprentice Aaron will be on Gale's team," Calvin said with a smile. Aaron cheered with glee as he knew Gale was one of the best Rangers in the Corp.

They continued to draw names until each team was split evenly. The next day each team met in there sections of the camp.

"Okay, we'll flank Percy's team on this side," Gale pointed at a map. "Then Aaron, I want you to lead some people over to Hunter's side and make a small wall until we can get people over there. Nick, I want you to lead people over to Calvin's side and take out his sentries and overrun his base."

The teams discussed the plans until nightfall.

Each team woke up at first light. The all put on their armor and got ready for the games. Someone blew a horn that signaled the start of the games. Instantly everyone started running to their battle stations.

**New event at Ranger Gatherings!The Ranger Gathering Games are going to be awesome! Thanks for reading! Bless your face. If you sneezed during this chapter bless you! Peace off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of it's characters.**

Chapter V

Gale, before the games, changed the plans and got someone else to lead his old group and he wanted Aaron to spy on Hunter's team. He also wanted Aaron to take Hunter out to show that Gale and Aaron were better than Hunter.

Aaron stalked his mentor silently. His mentor was trying to travel unseen through the forest with a few of his teammates. Apparently, from what he had learned they were trying to make a sneak attack. Aaron watched around the forest for other spies but there we none. He was crouched down walking with his cowl hiding his face. He kept his eyes moving non-stop.

Aaron got to the point Gale wanted him to take him out. Then Aaron popped out of the forest, took and arrow out of his quiver and notched it to the string with one fluent movement. Hunter jumped in surprised and took and arrow from his quiver but he too late. The arrow hit Hunter straight in the chest and he fell back on the ground hard.

Hunter's teammates got scared for their leader had been beaten. Aaron quickly shot all of the others and smiled at his mentor and father.

"Looks like I beat you dad," Aaron smiled at Hunter. Hunter glared at him.

"Well played, well played," Hunter put his head back and closed his eyes. Then he got up and took of his armor. He shook Aaron's hand and nodded. Aaron smiled back and ran to go get Gale's plans for him.

"I've raised him well," Hunter smiled and nodded to himself.

Aaron ran to their base and met Ranger Nick there. Gale was already explaining the plan to Nick and Nick ran off to complete the mission. Aaron walked up to Gale who was planning.

"Ah, Aaron you're here," he said to Aaron still looking at the map of the area. "I want you to go infiltrate Hunter's old base with Jeffery here." He pointed at a tall, strong Ranger. He looked to be in his older teens. He wore a sleeveless archer shirt with a cloak, mottled white, grey, and dark brown. Aaron sensed that he lived farther up Araluen then most of us.

Aaron nodded at Jeffery and he nodded back. He looked back at Gale. Gale nodded back in reassurance.

"Let's go," Aaron said to Jeffery. Jeffery pulled his bow from his shoulder and followed the young and skinny, yet strong, Ranger.

Aaron crouched down behind a bush and spied on the base. They had two guards at both entrances. Connor, a tall young Ranger with blonde hair like Jeffery's, was walking around managing his archers. He took Hunter's place after they team heard about their loss.

Aaron looked to his right and saw Nick unarmed walking towards the guards with his hands up surrendering. The guards at the entrances instantly pulled out their bows and notched an arrow.

"Freeze! Stand where you are!" One of them yelled. Nick obeyed. The guard nodded to someone and they moved forward to get Nick. He pulled out his saxe knife and made Nick move forward. Aaron nodded to Jeffery and they jumped out of the forest, bows nocked and shot the guard who was with Nick. Nick spun around and made his guard become a human shield. Nick took his throwing knife and threw at another guard. Aaron and Jeffery took out the other guards that were approaching them.

Nick took the Ranger's bow and shot the other Ranger guards. Together Nick, Aaron, and Jeffery took over the base and defeated Connor's team. The three of them ran back to Gale for the next mission.

"You all should go to Percy's base to help our troops," They all nodded simultaneously. They all ran west towards Percy's base. Nick went to the left entrance and Jeffery went to the right entrance. Aaron went to climb up the wall for a sneak attack.

Aaron looked for foot holds and carefully climbed up. Aaron climbed up over the edge and jumped down. He pulled out his bow and heard bow shots and running. Aaron knew that meant Nick and Jeffery had started to attack. Aaron started shooting arrows at every person he saw. Aaron turned around to find Percy standing behind him with his sword drawn. Aaron jumped back and dodged Percy's cut.

Aaron dropped his bow and pulled out his two knives and blocked every one of Percy's attacks with the double knife defense. Aaron tried to attack but Percy kept on advancing. Then, Aaron dived out of the way and threw his throwing knife at Percy. He ducked and started to charge at Aaron. Aaron panicking, grabbed Percy's sword hand and cut his hand, just enough to make him let go of his sword, and took his sword spun around and slashed Percy on the back. Percy's armor split open and he fell to the ground.

Percy looked at Aaron. "You fight well," Percy took a small bandage from his belt and bandaged the cut on his hand. "Good luck my friend." Aaron nodded at the compliment, gave Percy back his sword, and went to help Nick and Jeffery.

Apparently, Nick and Jeffery were holding things up fine. They had already gotten over a dozen Rangers out.

Then they heard a horn blow and everybody cheered. That horn, ostensibly, was for the end of the game. There was cheering hugging and running. But in the end everyone wondered. What was the prize?

Gale's team sprinted back to where Calvin was. When they got there they found everybody cheering for the team. Calvin was grinning with a bow in his hands. Except this wasn't the usual bow. It was glowing red and mottled black. The ends followed the recurve bow design in which the tips curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. It had various spikes coming from the body that made it look demonic.

Everyone looked up at Calvin for an explanation.

"This is a Daedric Bow," Crowley answered. "It was crafted and enchanted by Jonathon from Malcolm's village. This is the prize for Gale's team."

Gale's entire team cheered, yet they still didn't know what was so special about the bows. Calvin put his hands up to calm the group down.

"That's not all. You also get these, Daedric arrows." Everyone looked in awe as Calvin held up a quiver of arrows. The tips were double pronged and looked like a thin O.

Gale's team walked up to the small stage and took the Daedric bows and the Daedric arrows. They stood up there and held their bows and arrows for all to see. Then a huge blast came from the entrance of the camp.

A figure came out of the smoke and held two knives that looked to be made of the same materials of the Daedric bow. He, assuming that it was a he, had a ninja like costume with a spear on his back and two scabbards by his sides. He spun the two knives and more people like him came out of the smoke.

Gale looked at them all and realized who they were.

"The Arctos' followers," he said. He had thought that they had all been killed. All the Rangers recovered from their shock and unslung their bows and started shooting at their intruders. The followers were very agile and dodged almost all of their arrows.

The group who had won the Daedric weapons quickly strung their bows and shot at the intruding group. When they shot their arrows flew and were somehow directed by a force to hit the target their controller was aiming at.

The leader of the Arctos followers was the most agile and swift. He attacked and slashed while he was jumping and spinning. He wounded many and killed only a few. He saw the Daedric weapons the group on top were holding and threw his knife at Gale. Aaron saw the dagger flying through the air trying to reach Gale. Aaron sprinted to Gale and tackled him out of the way. Aaron spun around and grabbed the knife from the dirt.

He dropped his bow and his quiver and held the leader's dagger in his hand. He ran through the crowd and the leader of the Arctos followers and he was having a dagger duel. The leader of the followers was very skilled with daggers but Aaron knew he was better. Aaron blocked every one of his attacks and then countered his final attack as a living person.

He blocked the leader's strike spun around and used the same technique he used for Percy but instead stabbed the leader in the back. The leader took his last breath and fell to the ground. The others looked at Aaron, then to their lifeless leader and sprinted away from their battle.

The Rangers ran to their wounded and found an apprentice dead. Calvin walked to the dead apprentice and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace, friend. We shall never forget the service you gave us," Everyone bowed their heads and one Ranger had his arms around the apprentice's mentor.

Later, they buried him near the camp and everyone brought oak leaves and laid them on the dirt covering the young apprentice. Everyone stood still in silent prayer and then after an hour most people left.

Hunter and Aaron were riding home an hour after the funeral had ended. They rode silently until they reached their cabin. They went to bed when they got back and didn't say a word to each other.

Aaron woke up the next morning to find a note at the kitchen.

_Gone to visit a friend, there's some meat and bread in the cabinet and I left coffee for you. When you're done with breakfast, practice your archery until lunch. Then after lunch, go run visit Gale and he'll know what to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Hunter_

Aaron put down the note and ate his food and drank his coffee. He went aside to do archery but the entire time, he wondered where Hunter was.

Hunter rode toward Bailey's house and dropped Tug's reins when he got there. He knocked and heard a voice say come in. He walked into a clean house with nice furniture. In the middle of the room, an elegant lady was pacing around the house.

She looked at Hunter, "Hunter! I missed you so much," she ran to Hunter and hugged him. Her hug felt warm and caring, yet Hunter knew she was scared and lost. Hunter awkwardly hugged Bailey back.

Bailey released Hunter and Hunter looked at her and inspected her. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match. She wore an elegant dress with a sheath for a dagger at her side. The dress was ankle length and it looked as if it had enough room for running.

"Hunter you've grown since I last saw you. Did you get a new haircut? Oh I know, you got taller that's it. You know, that hair does not look good with that cloak. Here let me fix that," Bailey started picking and fixing Hunter's hair. Hunter started blocking her attacks at his hair then stopped knowing it was useless. Hunter stopped Bailey with his and pulled out the letter she sent him.

"Oh, I see you got my letter. And that reminds me, I need to talk to you about something," Bailey said. She hesitated for a while before speaking. "I found out that Prince Karik, the king's son, is planning to kill the king."

Hunter mind raced. The prince is trying to kill his own father? This story sounds very similar to a Hibernian story from a long time ago. Anyhow, why would the prince try to kill his own father? He's still going to get the throne. Then again, he does have a younger brother.

"Bailey, do you have any idea why Karik would want to kill King Duncan?" Hunter asked.

"He told me because he wanted me to lead him to your cabin while you're gathering. But I didn't and now, he's going to kill me tonight," Bailey started tearing up and in a few seconds she started full out sobbing. "Help me please Hunter!"

Hunter put warming arms around her trying to comfort her. Later, Hunter put Bailey to bed and left at midnight.

**Next Chapter coming soon and thanks for reading guys! Also, a new Percy Jackson FanFic coming soon!**


End file.
